


Try Again

by drama_llama



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clarke Griffin dates Bellamy Blake, it ends disastrously. A mistake made by their friends forces her to see him again, but this time maybe they can have their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again

He'd told me that we were just going to a bar for our date, so I didn't have to dress up too much. I picked out a tight blue sweater and some skinny jeans that, when coupled with the heels that Raven got me for Christmas, made my legs look amazing.

He arrived exactly on time, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. He smirked when he saw me.

"Looking good, Princess." He said, looking me up and down. I smiled politely.

"Thanks."

He drove us to the bar, that was owned by his friends Jasper and Monty. When we walked in, they grinned and yelled a chorus of "hey" across the room.

"So this is the hot blonde that you've been talking about non-stop for months now." The boy with goggles on said, grinning at me. Bellamy scowled at him.

"You've been driving him crazy. He's never been like that about one of his girls before." The other one added, looking smug until Bellamy turned his scowl on him too.

The date was amazing, albeit a bit hazy in my mind because of all the alcohol.

We'd been dating for a month before he asked me to leave with him.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Let's get out of the city." He said. _This is a bad idea_ I thought, before agreeing.

We went to the beach for a few weeks, and stayed in a hotel nearby. We had our first fight then, when I caught him checking out every girl who walked passed in a bikini. He stormed out of our room after yelling a few curses at me.

"Nothing lasts forever." I whispered to myself as I slid down the wall and let the tears out.

He came back at one in the morning, smelling slightly of alcohol. I was curled up on the queen size bed in the middle of the room, feeling sorry for myself and guilty for starting the fight in the first place. I glanced at him as he walked purposefully over to my side of the bed and kneeled next to me.

"I'm sorry Princess, this isn't working for me anymore." Was all he said before getting up and leaving again. I didn't cry until I heard the room door slam shut behind him.

I went home the next day, not wanting to spend any more time in and unfamiliar place without him.

After that day I barely left my apartment, not wanting people to see the pathetic mess that Bellamy Blake had turned me into. The only times I went outside was to go to my art classes and get groceries.

A month later, Raven burst into my apartment, pissed beyond belief.

"Where have you been?! I've been going crazy looking for you! One minute you disappear with Bellamy god damn Blake, then the next you're locking yourself in your apartment! I've been worried sick!" She screamed at me. 

"I'm sorry Rae, I - I just wanted to be with him, but he didn't want me the same way." I stuttered before crying again. Raven panicked before rushing over and wrapping her arms around me.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay. He's an idiot for letting you go, and you don't deserve to be stuck with an idiot. Tomorrow a bunch of our friends are getting together, and you're going to come too. Okay?" She soothed.

"Okay." I mumbled.

The next day Raven took me to a bar to meet our friends, I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, so I didn't realise we were going to Jasper and Monty's bar until they yelled a greeting over to me. I turned to look at Raven.

"We - we can't be in this bar." I whispered, my voice shaking. She gave me a weird look.

"Why not? It's a great bar."

"This was our first date, his friends own the bar, he could turn up. I just...I just can't. Not yet, anyway."

"Okay, we'll just get the others and go to a different bar, yeah?" She said softly. I nodded in agreement and followed her over to the table our friends were at.

There were a few unfamiliar faces but I put that down to the fact that my friends were weirdly sociable and made friends easily.

Wick, Finn, Harper, Glass, Wells and Monroe greeted me with enthusiasm. I gave them a small smile.

"Guys, this is my best friend -" Glass elbowed him, "okay, _one_ of my best friends, Clarke. Clarke, this is Miller, Murphy, Octavia, Sasha and Luke." I smiled at them politely.

"We need to go to another bar." Raven said.

"Why? This bar is awesome! And the bartender with the goggles is _really_ cute." Octavia said, glancing over at Jasper. "Plus I'm kinda hoping my brother shows up, I haven't seen him in, like, two and a half months or something."

"If everyone wants to stay, that's okay, Rae. I'm sure I'll manage." I murmured to her.

"You sure?" She asked. I nodded in reply. "Well then I guess we can stay guys, I just figured we could try a new bar." We sat down with the others who resumed chatting away happily.

About an hour later, the calm that I had managed to achieve was obliterated. Octavia jumped with a massive smile on her face.

"Bellamy!" She squealed as she pushed her way out of our booth to hug him. I felt my heart sink and my stomach churn. I looked down at the beer in my hand. Sasha, Luke, Murphy and Miller all got up to greet him as well. I could feel Raven tense next to me so I put my hand on her arm and shook my head slightly. She sighed in disappointment and sunk back into her chair.

"Guys, this is Bellamy. Bellamy, this is Wick, Raven, Finn, Harper, Monroe and Clarke." Miller said, gesturing to is all in turn. Everyone said hello to him, except me, I just kept my head down.

"Clarke?" Bellamy whispered. I didn't look up, but I could feel my eyes tear up. 

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go." I said and pushed past everyone in my hurry to leave. I could hear someone following me, so I started to run.

"Clarke!" I heard Bellamy yell, his voice desperate. I pushed myself to run faster at the sound of his voice. "Clarke! Please wait!" 

"Leave me alone Bellamy!" I screamed, I didn't care of everyone on the street could hear me, I just needed to get away from him. I could hear his footsteps getting closer, he was always doing exercise so it was no surprise that he could catch up with me so easily. When I felt his hand on my shoulder I stopped and turned to face him.

"Clarke." His voice cracked and his breath was heavy. I scowled.

"No, you don't get to do this! Stay the hell away from me! You hurt _me_!" I said, my voice low.

"Clarke, I know I hurt you, and I am so _sorry_. I don't know why I did it, but as soon as I'd left I wanted to come back. I couldn't because I'm a stubborn asshole. The fight wasn't even that big of a fight, but I've never done this before, Clarke." He said, his eyes searching desperately in mine.

"Haven't done what?" I whispered.

"I haven't felt the way I do about you to anyone I've ever met before, and I think that scared me. Jesus, Clarke, you're it for me." At this point his forehead was resting on mine and his eyes were closed. "I love you Clarke, and I think I have since last year when I saw you at that art exhibition." I released a weak laugh at this.

"But that was when we first met."

"I know, but you were so beautiful, and smart, and funny. How could I not fall in love with you?"

"Bell?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Please kiss me." I said, and that was all he needed. His lips were on mine within seconds. It wasn't like the passionate, lustful kisses that I was used to from him, this kiss was sweet and gentle and filled with love. I pulled away when I needed air.

"God, I love you, Princess." He whispered when we caught our breaths. I smiled.

"Guess what," I whispered back. "I love you too." I kissed him again, because I knew that if I didn't, I would probably go crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Leave me comments and prompts for other works!!!! :)


End file.
